¿Un español celoso?
by MissWhok
Summary: ¿Alguien que no es el , abrazando a lovi? Un español celoso y un italiano un poco mas cariñoso? Te amo, lo siento mucho-susurro el mayor -Mas te vale que tengamos sexo ardiente, si quieres que te perdone- exclamo sonrojándose fuertemente


HOLA! (:

De acuerdo aqui vengo con una historia así medio crappy , pero no me pude resistirme a subirla!

He dicho que amo el Spamano? si? ok! , pero es que son tan adorables

Como dije antes no soy buena en en lemon , pero esto es algo asi como un intento, si te gusta hazmelo saber y sino también me gustaria saber si puedo mejorar algo , es que siento que le doy mucha vuelta al asunto!

En fin, espero les guste!

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece (Es triste lo se u.u)

Advertencia: Algo como un intento de lemon, lovi como siempre con su maltrato domestico, Mención de GerIta y de Denmark

* * *

¿Un Español Celoso?

* * *

Lovino despertó de golpe al oír la molesta alarma sonar a las 6:00 AM, aparto la colcha de un tirón y gruñó levemente mientras se dirigía al baño, al ingresar se observo en el espejo, lucia bastante ojeroso y pálido, era normal, pues estaba en ese época de exámenes y trabajos a montón en la universidad. Observó su oscuro cabello hecho un desastre y aquel irregular rulo que sobresalía de un lado.

-Maldita universidad- susurró mientras se mojaba la cara eliminando cualquier rastro de sueño, termino la rutina en el baño y se encamino de nuevo a la habitación, vistiéndose rápidamente a la vez que tomaba sus cosas y bajaba apresuradamente por las escaleras de la morada, encontrándose a su hermano en la cocina.

-Ve, ¡Buenos días!, ¿desayunas?- pregunto alegremente Feliciano.

-Argh,¿ como puedes estar de buen humor todo el tiempo?- refunfuño el mayor de los Vargas.

-Ve, hermano cálmate un poco-. Exclamo el italiano menor

-¡Que te jodan!, me calmo cuando se me de la gana, además, hoy es cuando menos calmado puedo estar, tengo que entregar demasiados trabajos- expreso mientras se sentaba y devoraba apresuradamente su desayuno.

Se despidió levemente de su hermano, dirigiéndose a la estación del metro, suspiro, odiaba el transporte público, odiaba la existencia de la sociedad. Resignado abordo el habitual vagón atiborrado de gente.

Llegó a la Universidad y prácticamente corrió por los pasillos de la facultad, hasta dar con el salón, entrando justo a tiempo, se relajo y se preparo para atender a la clase.

Al mediodía se dispuso a comer con unos compañeros, mientras discutían acerca de las clases, se vio con Feliciano, cuando este llego, era un fastidio total estudiar con tu hermano en el mismo lugar, entrego 3 trabajos que tenia pendiente.

Quedo en verse con su compañero, para terminar el proyecto que debían entregar la otra semana. Al terminar su ultima clase, suspiro cansado mientras observaba su reloj de pulsera, realmente tenia sueño, las pocas horas que había dormido estaban haciendo estragos en el, agito su cabeza levemente y se encamino hacia la cafetería por un café bien cargado, tal vez así lograría estar despierto, aunque ya era viernes y podía relajarse un poco mas, total solo tenia que presentar el proyecto la otra semana y oficialmente habría aprobado el semestre.

Luego de obtener su dichoso café, se lo bebió rápidamente, mientras esperaba por su compañero, al ver a su rubio compañero quien sonrió y lo saludo efusivamente, realmente le agradaba aquel chico, a pesar de ser mucho mas alto y algo intimidante era alguien bastante tranquilo con quien podía conversar de vez en cuando, sin ser un completo patán, simplemente su aptitud arisca quedaba de lado cuando se juntaban.

Se dirigieron a la casa del rubio, hablando de cualquier trivialidad, al llegar inmediatamente se dispusieron en el estudio, terminando de montar el proyecto y puliendo ciertos detalles que había que mejorar.

Lovino se desperezó, levantándose de la silla donde llevaba tres horas sentado, camino lentamente por la habitación en busca de su teléfono, mientras el rubio salvaba lo modificado y lo guardaba en un pendrive.

El italiano observó su bandeja mensajes, encontrándose con uno del idiota que tenia por pareja, sonrió levemente.

-¡Bien! Ya hemos terminado por fin- habló alegremente el mas alto- Es algo tarde, ¿tienes como irte?- pregunto preocupado.

Lovino fijo la vista en el reloj, eran las 7:40 PM, maldijo mentalmente y refunfuño.

-Ahm le diré a alguien que venga por mi- contesto a la interrogante, mientras se disponía a enviarle un mensaje al español.

_-Bastardo,¿ puedes venir a buscarme? Se me ha hecho tarde._

_-Claro, lovi,¿ estas en la Univ?_

El italiano había olvidado comentarle que tenía trabajo pendiente, se sintió un poco mal por haberle ignorado todo el día

_-Estoy en la casa de un compañero, es en la misma calle donde vive el pervertido de Francis-_Antonio se conocía perfectamente el lugar, pues antes de empezar a salir con el italiano se la pasaba metido en casa del francés.

_-Ok! Voy saliendo, espérame en 20 min._

Lovino suspiro aliviado, no tendría que tomar el metro a estas horas, recogió sus cosas, y se acomodó un poco el cabello, sonrojándose al darse cuenta de que quería lucir bien frente a su español.

Salieron a la iluminada calle, mientras conversaban y reían, el italiano le dio un codazo amistoso mientras aquel alto rubio le revolvía cariñosamente el cabello, Lovino se separo rápidamente de el al observar al español esperando fuera del auto, cruzado de brazos, mientras le dedicaba un mirada que no supo interpretar.

Se acercó rápidamente al español, mientras se aclaraba nerviosa la garganta, ante la mirada inquisidora del moreno.

-A-antonio, te presento a un amigo- le indicó haciéndole un gesto.

-Un placer, soy Mathias- exclamo alegremente mientras le ofrecía la mano.

Antonio- se limito a decir.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir, adiós italianito, nos vemos el lunes- expreso mientras se alejaba rápidamente.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo, donde el italiano se debatía mentalmente la fría aptitud del español, si mas bien cada vez que lo veía lo abrazaba hasta casi asfixiarlo. Antonio bufo y le dedico una molesta mirada.

-Sube al auto- le espeto con voz molesta.

-S-si- exclamo nervioso el italiano, ¿desde cuando Antonio le hablaba así?, frunció el ceño al acomodarse en el asiento de copiloto, maldito bastardo pensó, él nunca se dejaría intimidar por aquel idiota español, aunque la mirada enfurecida del mayor le hacia temblar levemente.

Al entrar el más alto, le miro molesto, mientras le reclamaba.

-¿Quién era ese idiota y por qué te estaba abrazando tan cariñosamente?-le espeto con voz enojada, Lovino le miro confuso,¿ realmente se iba a poner con una escena de celos?. Le miro frunciendo el ceño, Antonio era un verdadero idiota.

-¿Eres idiota o qué?, ya te dije que Mathias es un amigo, además en mi compañero de proyecto!- chillo molesto, incrédulo por el arranque de celos del mayor.

-¿Y por qué te estaba abrazando de esa manera? Ni siquiera protestaste, tú no eres así, además ¿como es eso de "italianito"?- haciendo comillas al aire.

-¿Qué? Realmente me vas a venir con tus celos, cuando yo me tengo que aguantar los manoseos que te da Francis o las indirectas del maldito Gilbert- le reclamo indignado mientras alzaba levemente la voz.

- No metas a Francis ni al Gilbert, que nada tienen que ver con esto- reclamó el español

Lovino Callo durante unos segundos. Hasta que le gritó:

-Además, no me estaba abrazando y lo de ita- ¿sabes qué? olvídalo, no tengo porque dar explicaciones de nada- mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Si tienes que darme explicaciones, estamos saliendo, ¿lo sabias?, ni una sola señal de ti en todo el día y resulta que estabas con un idiota que ni conozco haciendo quien sabe que- exclamo frunciendo la boca en gesto de molestia, Lovino nunca había visto al español de aquella manera, Antonio se caracterizaba por su buen humor y amabilidad con todo el mundo, amabilidad que ciertas ocasiones le molesta de sobremanera, pero la manera cortante con la que había despachado al rubio, le indico que estaba molesto, lo cual se le hizo extraño, pero no pensaba que el mas alto se pondría de esa manera por algo tan estúpido.

-N-no puedo creer que este diciendo esto!, es increíble que no tengas confianza en mi, maldito bastardo.

Se hizo un silencio en todo el viaje, ninguno de los dos hablo, Lovino enfureciéndose cada vez mas con la fría conducta del español, mientras el otro fruncía el ceño y apretaba el volante molesto. Al llegar a la casa del menor, este cortó el silencio:

-Si no hay confianza no hay nada, creo que lo mejor que dejemos esto hasta aquí- le dijo furioso el italiano, mientras se mordía el labio para no llorar, salía y daba un portazo, casi corriendo hasta la puerta de la casa.

El mayor lo alcanzo antes de que le azotara la puerta en la cara, forcejeando un poco con el menor, logrando entrar completamente al lugar, Lovino le tiró su bolso en la cara, corriendo hacia las escaleras dispuesto a encerrarse en su habitación, agradeció mentalmente que su hermano estuviera con el macho patatas, que tenia por novio, porque la escena que estaban montando justo ahora era bastante patética.

Antonio lo tomo del brazo antes de que el mas bajo, se encerrara en la habitación, mientras le asía de la muñeca, encarándole, observando como el italiano fruncía el ceño y sus orbes de humedecían.

-S-suéltame bastardo- le grito molesto, tratando de cortar el contacto.

-Lovino, no huyas, eso no va a solucionar las cosas- le expreso el español seriamente.

-Antonio, ¡déjame en paz!, estoy molesto que no ves?, no quiero verte en estos momento, déjame idiota- chillo mientras le empujaba, deshaciéndose de su agarre, dándose vuelta para entrar a la habitación.

El español lo empujo contra la pared, haciendo que el menor emitiera un quejido, se lanzo a su boca, invadiéndola sin permiso, transmitiéndole todo el enojo y frustración que sentía en esos momentos, besándole de manera casi violenta, mientras le apretaba la cintura. Lovino intento separarse , dándole manotazos y golpes , a lo que el español le respondió profundizando mas el contacto de sus labios, Lovino le mordió el labio fuertemente, haciendo que ambos se separaran jadeando en busca de aire.

-Maldito desgraciado, ¿Qué crees que haces?, suéltame, no quiero saber nada de ti- chillo mientras se alejaba del mayor.

Este le ignoro tomándole del cabello y besándole mas calmadamente, varias lagrimas de deslizaron por el rostro del menor, molesto consigo mismo, porque sabia que se rendiría y correspondería el beso, porque era adicto a esos labios, que le causaban éxtasis al probarlos, claro que jamás se lo diría a nadie. Antonio se separo levemente para observa el rostro del contrario y se sorprendió al encontrarlo hecho un mar de lagrimas. Sintiéndose culpable por causarle dolor al menor

-L-lovi, lo siento, yo. No se-que- se vio interrumpido por la boca del menor que le devoraba con ansias, invitándole a explorarla completamente y así lo hizo, deslizo su lengua por toda la húmeda cavidad del otro, recorriendo cada rincón, dejando un leve rastro de saliva al separarse.

-Lovi, cariño, lo siento, no sé que me paso. No quería causarte daño-Haciendo una pausa para mirarle- es que me enfurecí al verte con ese tipo, solo yo puedo tocarte, porque eres mio!- Escondió su cara en el cuello del italiano aspirando el aroma dulzón que desprendía de su piel- Te amo, lo siento mucho- le susurro suavemente en el oído, depositando un dulce beso en el. El menor se estremeció al sentir el contacto y se mordió el labio ante las palabras del otro.

-Mas te vale que tengamos sexo ardiente, si quieres que te perdone- exclamo sonrojándose fuertemente.

Antonio sonrió, mientras lo tomaba en brazos y lo llevaba a la habitación.

-Tranquilo lovi, el jefe te hará gritar de placer- le susurró sensualmente mientras lo depositaba en el lecho, besándole rudamente, mientras el menor se dejaba hacer mansamente, le recorrió el torso con las manos, mientras le quitaba lentamente la camisa.

Lovino gimió suavemente al sentir como el español le mordía levemente el cuello, le tomo del cabello y le acerco a su boca, disfrutando del contacto de sus labios.

Antonio profundizo el beso, mientras le sacaba el pantalón a tirones, mientras acariciaba la tersa piel del italiano, tocando sus puntos débiles, haciéndole suspirar.

El italiano se incorporó besándole rápidamente, mientras le tumbaba para sentarse en sus caderas, logrando una placentera fricción entre ambas partes.

Antonio jadeo levemente al sentir el calor contenido, se dejo hacer del menor, quien le besaba el cuello, mordiéndole levemente.

-Tienes mucha ropa- le susurro sensualmente al oído.

-Pues ayúdame lovi- le contesto riendo suavemente.

El italiano se dispuso a desabrochar cada uno de los botes de la camisa, para luego lanzarla al piso junto con sus ropas mismas, le recorrió el pecho lascivamente y repartiendo húmedos besos por todo su cuerpo, buscando desabrochar el cinturón del pantalón, Antonio le ayudo levemente permitiendo mas rápida la salida de estos, abandonándolos junto a las demás piezas que estaban esparcidas por el suelo.

Lovino se acomodó mejor en sus caderas, sintiendo mucho mas profundo el contacto de Antonio. Haciendo al menor jadear mientras el mayor suspiraba.

Antonio le hizo tenderse de nuevo en lecho, mientras le tocaba justo ahí, haciendo que el italiano gimiese sonoramente.

Le preparó, mientras repartía besos por todo su rostro.

-Ahg bastardo, déjate de preliminares! , hazlo ahora- exclamo frustrado. Sintiendo como los dedos se abrían paso en el.

-¿Que haga que, lovi? Dime que es lo que quieres- exclamo burlón dedicándole una sonrisa perversa.

-Maldito, te quiero dentro ahora- mientras le agarraba de los cabellos.

-Como mande!- mientas entraba en el de una sola estocada.

Comenzando un vaivén primero lento luego más rápido, inundando la habitación de gemidos y gruñidos. Uno que otro grito cargado de placer por parte del italiano al sentir al español dar en ese punto exacto, mientras le tomaba la hombría con una mano, acariciándole.

-M-mas rápido, bastardo- exigió el menor, disfrutando del contacto.

Detuvo rápidamente las estocadas, confundiendo al menor quien le miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Dime lovi, ¿a quién perteneces?- le susurro.

-Q-que? , arhg cállate y continua- mientras trataba de mover levemente las caderas.

-No lo hare hasta que lo digas, podemos estar así toda la noche- rio perverso.

-Ahg esta bien! Soy tuyo, ahora continua, antes de que te mate-

-Con gusto!, recuérdalo lovi, solo mio- y reanudó el movimiento ascendente y descendente.

Lovino se retorcía bajo su cuerpo, mordiendo sus labios, para tratar de acallar los gemidos que amenazaban con salir de su cavidad.

Las estocadas aumentaron, cada un mas rápida que la otra, hasta que todo termino, explotando en puro éxtasis al sentir el final llegar, el mayor se dejo caer al lado del otro. Jadeando, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-¿Y-y bien? Estoy perdonado?- le pregunto el español mientras le abrazaba por detrás.

-Uhmm, creo que si, ahora déjame dormir bastardo, que estoy sumamente cansado.

Antonio le beso detrás de la oreja, susurrándole.

-Te amo, lovi- para acomodarse y dejarse envolver los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Me disculpo si has encontrado algún error Ortográfico (:

* * *

Bien! como quedo? bien, mal , pésimo tomatazos?, alguien? algo? lo que sea! *sonido de grillo* jajjajaj xd ook no .-. , espero te haya gustado

Sayo

_MissWhok_


End file.
